Talk:How-To Guide: Scholar
OK, I really wish you would've said something about the 3-trade limit on the Rolanberries... thanks -.- --Noaru 01:33, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I kinda wrote this guide in about an hour or so. If anything seems biased or wrong, please change it. If you're going to change something for the heck of it, please don't. Also, if it's not too much to ask, correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation is always appreciated. Finally, if someone would like to take the time to link words in the guide, it'd be much appreciated. Stammer Okay, this morning someone posted something on this Talk that was really frustrating. I respect peoples' opinions, but this isn't the flameboard on a forum here. I know Mind isn't the world's most useful stat, I never said it was. I also never said you pick a support job based primarily on the stat boosts it gives- it's just another bonus. This page is for constructive criticism. Please don't knock people you know nothing about. Stammer, November 27 2007, 07:00 CST Take it as a flame, constructive criticism, whatever. Just know that the information in this guide is more wrong than right, and will do harm. In its current state, I feel it shouldn't be linked to the scholar page. It should not be okay to present false information, simply because it's a "guide". I know you mean well, but there's no nicer way to say it. I've already pointed out the specifics, so I won't dwell on that here. I hope you've read and understood my comments, and desire to better serve the community. I'm sorry I've offended you. --Nateypoo 00:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I don't really see what's so wrong about it though. The information that I'm unsure about, I've specified that it's all projecting into what it looks like it's going to be in the future. The stuff you seemed to not like about the guide were all untrue, such as saying I wrote Blue Mage support job benefited from the Grimoires. I did take the construction from your criticisms and add it to the guide, however. Such as now it specifies that Blue Magic does not benefit from Grimoires. --Jessie 02:47, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I decided to add just a few observations as to making SCH a SJ. Seeing as how I play RDM main, I can see some useful uses for SCH as a sub. But like every sub there are pros and cons and I tried to keep both in light. If anyone wants to comment feel free. Hwarang 04:04, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you, Hwarang, for your contribution. I just touched-up on a couple of things, but overall a great addition. Scholar as a support job is great and mostly what Square was wanting to give us- another magical support job. --Jessie 04:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I wasn't accusing you of saying blue magic benefited from the arts/stratagems. I was simply stating it, because it was a very important point that was overlooked. Every point is most definitely true. You're not going to choose your sub based on stats (the choice will almost certainly be based on spell choice) or alter your playing style based on race (you won't be using MP stratagems instead of AoE ones or potency, just because you're a galka). You're also not going to melee /SMN and self-skillchain (this was a major no-no, but it was removed). If something doesn't make sense, then discuss it. Don't just nuke a post and say it was all untrue. Constructive criticism requires a constructive reception as well. --Nateypoo 01:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Okay, so I overlooked a few things and said Summoner support job could self-skillchain (it's still possible, just would never in a hundred years be used, lol, which is why I removed it). And I did appreciate the things pointed-out in your posts, it just seemed kinda harsh. If there's a problem, tell me to change it, not burn the entire guide like the entire thing was a piece of junk. At any rate, you were only helping, so no hard feelings :) --Jessie 02:10, 29 November 2007 (UTC) EDIT: I take that back. The AoE job abilities actually do work with drain and aspir, despite their description... That makes no sense.. now every spell has to be tested. --Nateypoo 03:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Rapture doesn't work with enhancing spells. I've tried regen, protect, shell, stoneskin, aquaveil, barspells, storms, etc and the rapture icon does not disappear, meaning the charge is not even used. It doesn't work at all with anything except cures and damaging spells. (It will work with dia and banish, for example.) --Nateypoo 13:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Light arts doesn't hurt white magic debuffs(Paralyze, Slow...) the way you think it does. It actually decreases cast time and mp cost on these spells by 10%. However, I think that, as a whm/sch, it does something to decrease your enfeebling magic level or cap; WHM have an enfeebling cap of C, and SCH with Light Arts seems to be D. I noticed a difference yesterday when I was looking at the caps, but need to test it some more because my enfeebling isn't capped atm. Just wanted to chime in about Stratagems; when I got to level 10, I had 1 charge, but I was able to use them to -3 charges (i.e. 4 charges usable, regenerating 1 charge every 4 minutes). I'm not sure if this is addressed anywhere, or if it has been changed, as I only attained level 10 so far. Just wondered if this should be mentioned. Great guide btw. EDIT: Never mind, I just played a bit and they fixed this. No stratagem uses if your charges are at 0. Ah well.--Anesthesia 1:59 December 22 2007 EST Haha, really? It brought you to -3 charges? Wow, it's a good thing they fixed that error, or it would've been a really huge exploit until they fixed it. Also, I'm not saying Light Arts hurts White Magic enfeebles, I'm saying it doesn't increase your Enfeebling Skill to "B" like Dark Arts, and having a "D" skill would be really pathetic to try and stick them. Finally, thanks for your contribution! --Jessie 22:21, 22 December 2007 (UTC) * Not to take away from the original person who posted this very helpful guide, but I have found on my own a few things that I believe will help with this job. Firstly, the job has two Grimoires, which suggests that Red Mage is a more suitable support job because of access to both White and Black Magic spells. Subbing this job allowed me to use both of the Light and Dark Arts abilities to my benefit. Instead of just sticking with Easy Prey for quick leveling I was able to deal with many Decent Challenges and Even Matches quite nicely. I had also used Summoner with some success, benefiting from Carbuncle pulls and such, making some of my Decent Challenge and Even Match pulls easier to deal with. Though with Summoner subbed, I found it became more Summoner job than Scholar with the spell options being rather short. * I have to go with the original poster on this. Scholar is either BLM or WHM, and not a RDM. The rating for enfeebling and enhancing magic are way lower than dark or light skills, SE actually got the hint right when they said scholar can switch between the 2. It is the mirror image of red, filling the same colors of magic, in 2 different corners though. I went from level 1-10 in an evening using BLM sub. Selbina Milk, Ginger cookies, hardest hitting staff possible (including next level staves in backpack) and off I went. Used and E-Band and when that ran out switched to Anny-Ring. Selbina milk levels 1-6 kept HP way up and basically focused on mobs I could kill quick, managed spells by using one per mob, and reduced downtime with cookies. It is also easier elveling a mage job the 3rd time around. :I went from 1-8 in one and a half hours using Fields of Valor for Regen, subbing WAR, and using an Ash Staff +1 to kill bees, mandrogora, and eventually bunnies at the very end, right outside Windurst Waters gate. 9-10 were done subbing SMN with Fenrir and focusing on crab and goblins in the Southern end of West Sarutabaruta. No need to mess with blood pacts, or pet commands, just engage an enemy normally and Fenrir will auto-attack as soon as you have hate. That got me 9-10 in half an hour bringing my grand-total of early SCH levels to about a 2 hour duration. --Seral 04:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Not to say RDM will not work, and for that matter I think you should play whatever combination of Job/Sub-Job you want. But the job is not really created to work like a RDM. And at the very least you can’t claim this is the best/only option for the job.